


Codependence

by alwaysanoriginal



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 2x11, Coup de grâce, I just wanted to write a reunion scene okay??? I have no excuses tbh, I needed Jonty fic so I decided to write one, I'm not awake, M/M, Mount Weather, Mt. Weather, also tagging:, basically for obvious reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysanoriginal/pseuds/alwaysanoriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts with the scene from 2x11 ("Coup de Grâce") when Monty is rescued from the cage, and moves on from there. Jasper's POV all the way through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Codependence

Jasper follows Dante and the security guard, his ears humming with the buzzing of the fluorescent lights above them and his body thrumming with adrenaline and fear. When he’d demanded that Dante tell him where Monty and Harper were, he’d never considered that Dante– the _president_ of this hellhole– didn’t know they were missing. If he thought he’d been scared and desperate before, it was almost nothing to how he feels now; if even Dante doesn’t know what's happening in these halls, what are they about to find?

When they reach their destination and the giant steel door is pulled open, the first sounds Jasper hears are cage bars rattling and a mechanical whirring– both of which abruptly cut off as Dante strides in. “Move away from that girl!” is the next sound– Dante’s booming voice– and Jasper sees with wide eyes that the girl is Harper, strapped to a metal table.

His heart in his throat, he looks around the area wildly, and then suddenly:

“Jasper!”

“Monty!”

Because of course it’s Monty’s voice, coming from _a cage_ and sounding rough around the edges, but it doesn’t matter; Jasper would know it instantly, anytime and anywhere. He runs forward, heedless of everyone else in the room and barely hearing as Dante gives the order for Monty to be freed.

A guard struggles with the lock for a moment, and Jasper feels himself vibrating with tension. Monty is in a _cage_ , which is inhumane and horrifying, and he’s been missing for two days, and what have they done to him, and he’s _right there_ –

“Open it!” he snaps impatiently, and the lock finally pops apart. The cage door swings forward, and Jasper moves quickly to grab Monty, needing to help him but also needing to feel that he’s _there_ and _alive_.

“I was so worried,” Jasper whispers almost involuntarily. It feels like the understatement of the century. Monty makes a broken sound as he eases out of the cage. They cling to each other tightly, both of them shaking as Monty muffles sobs in Jasper’s shoulder for a moment. It makes something in Jasper’s chest go tight, because he’s never heard Monty sound like this, and it hurts to hear.

They both ignore the doctor and Dante’s angry voices for a moment, holding onto each other. Jasper had expected to be filled with rage, but somehow it’s eclipsed by the utter terror and desperation he’s had thrumming in his veins since he stepped into Dante’s office. Monty is clinging to him with strength, which is definitely good, but Jasper can _feel_ how much he’s hurting.

They turn around, maneuvering so that Monty’s arm is around Jasper’s shoulders just in time to see Harper being supported out of the room by a guard. Dante gives the order for the doctor to be locked up, and she’s led away in a much different manner.

Then, the president looks straight at them both. “Go back to the dorm and tell your friends to pack their things,” he says. “You’re going home.”

Oh God. “Thank you,” Jasper responds with all the calm he can muster, not even caring that thanking these people is absurd at this point; he just wants to get Monty out of there.

“Take me to my son,” Dante tells the others, and everyone begins to file out. Jasper is no longer concerned with them, wrapping an arm around Monty’s back to support him as best he can while they move out of the room. Unsteady on his feet, Monty leans harder against Jasper and makes a pained sound but keeps moving.

“That’s it, come on,” Jasper says, trying to be encouraging but probably failing miserably as they shuffle down the hall. He grits his teeth in frustration as Monty makes another sound, wishing he didn’t feel so helpless. He’s not sure what they’re supposed to do now. Do they go back to the dorms immediately and deal with a swarm of concerned friends? Monty isn’t ready for that yet; he needs clothes, and he has wounds– _bleeding_ wounds, fuck– that look like they need new bandages. Everyone will have questions. Shit, not even _Jasper_ is ready for that yet.

He receives his answer when a guard comes up to them holding a pile of clothes and bandages. “Follow me,” she says, and directs them over to a door that leads to one of the infinite number of rooms they seem to have in this place. “You can clean up in here before you go back to the dorm.”

Jasper just nods, and the guard places the stuff on a chair before walking out. She leaves the door partially open, evidently not wanting to make them feel locked up for once, which is a small mercy.

At this point, Monty’s a bit firmer on his feet and no longer shaking. Jasper quickly helps him to the edge of the bed, and Monty is able to sit down with a grimace and no more pained sounds. Jasper watches him and wobbles on his feet. He knows he should get the bandages, but… once he sees Monty sitting there in more or less one piece, his knees kind of give out. His adrenaline leaves him in one fell swoop, and he sinks down right next to him.

Monty’s clearly pulling himself together, but Jasper’s suddenly losing his frayed control. He hovers his hands over Monty’s damaged body, afraid to touch even though he was just gripping his friend a second ago, and he starts shaking again.

“What is– What’d they do to you, are you– where is it the worst–” Jasper stammers. He knows he’s stammering and he needs to relax but he _can’t_ and why is he freaking out if Monty is calming down?

Monty grabs his wrists to hold him still. “Jasper, it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not okay!” Jasper says frantically and probably a little too loudly. He _hates_ that word now. “I’m tired of having to act like it’s okay!”

“You’re right, it’s not okay,” Monty says immediately, because of course he understands, he always does. “But I’m alright. Look at me, okay? It’s Harper you should be worrying about more. She’s weaker right now.”

Some part of Jasper sees the logic in that, but he can’t focus on Harper when Monty’s finally right there in front of him and _hurt_. Maybe that makes him a bad person, but he never claimed to be a saint.

Trying to calm down, he takes a deep breath and lets it out shakily. “You– Monty, you scared the shit out of me,” he says, and his voice cracks in the middle of the sentence but he doesn’t even care. Monty’s still grasping his wrists with those strong, clever fingers, and as soon as Jasper focuses on that, he feels his frantic tension leave his body as suddenly as it came. He closes his eyes and leans forward to gently rest their foreheads together, and Monty leans into him without hesitation, like it’s the most natural thing in the world.

Normally, Jasper knows Monty would have a witty comeback right about now. Something like “I scared the shit out of myself too” or maybe even “This is payback for when you scared me by getting impaled with a spear.” Instead, Monty just says a quiet, “I know. But you found me. You found me, Jas.”

Jasper takes another deep breath, and really, it’s ridiculous that _Monty_ is comforting _him_ right now when it should be the other way around. And yet, isn’t that always how it is? Monty can be strong and calm and clear-headed in the face of anything when he puts his mind to it; he’s been grounding Jasper their whole lives, even while they were in space and nowhere near the ground at all, and Jasper can’t live without him because he loves him. The thought is as natural as breathing.

Opening his eyes and leaning back a little bit, Jasper gently pulls his arms free from Monty’s grip. He places his palms on either side of Monty’s face and looks into his eyes, and Monty reaches up to lightly hold his wrists again, staring back at him.

“I was _desperate_ to find you,” Jasper says forcefully, trying to adequately bring this across. How can he possibly explain? “I was having a breakdown. I even pointed Dante’s badass sword at his throat.” That gets the first small smile out of Monty yet, and it makes Jasper want to cry. He continues faster, “I was so afraid I’d never see you again or that you were _dead_ and I realized I’ve been a jackass and I didn’t know if I’d ever get to tell you."

At that, Monty just blinks at him and raises an eyebrow, presumably waiting for an explanation.

Jasper couldn’t stop now if he tried. “You were– you were _gone_ , Monty, for _two days_ , and I’m pretty sure it was the longest two days of my whole life because I’ve never been apart from you for that long before, and I didn’t even know what had happened to you.”

It’s Monty’s turn to close his eyes now, and he lets out a shaky breath of his own as he grips Jasper’s wrists a little tighter. “It was a long two days.”

Jasper leans their foreheads together again and studies the face he knows better than his own. “I was _terrified_ , and desperate, and I realized I’ve been blind because… because you’ve been right there with me for all this time and I never knew I–” His throat closes up, and he abruptly has to stop talking. He forces down the threatening feeling of tears, trying to get a grip, because why would he be crying _now_ when Monty’s here?

Monty’s eyes open but he doesn’t move, and his gaze stays steady even if his voice doesn’t. “Jas, what are you– what about Maya?” he asks, because of course he knows the meaning behind what Jasper’s trying to choke out, _of course_.

“If something happened to Maya, I’d eventually be okay. If I lost you, I don’t think I could survive it,” Jasper says, and right at this second the thought doesn’t even terrify him the way it probably should because of the dangerous world they live in. He simply feels the truth of it in his bones, the truth he learned the hardest way possible during the Monty-less hell of the past two days. He came too close to losing him, he knows. Too fucking close.

It’s hard to tell who closes the distance– maybe it’s both of them at the same time– but suddenly they’re kissing, and Jasper finally melts with relief over the fact that Monty is safe and alive and with him again. He puts all of that into the kiss as best as he can, trying to communicate to Monty without words how important he is, how important _this_ is. In the back of his mind, a tiny piece of him can’t believe they haven’t done this before, and he knows that someday in the future he’s definitely going to reiterate how oblivious he’s been.

When they pull back again, they just stare at each other for a second through eyes that may be a tiny bit blurred by tears, and then Monty laughs softly. “We are so fucking codependent,” he says, and damn if that isn’t true too.

Jasper smiles for the first time in two days. “We are all kinds of screwed,” he agrees, without hesitation.

Monty wiggles his eyebrows at that, the “not _all_ kinds of screwed” clearly implied, and as his smile widens Jasper allows himself to think for one small second that maybe, just maybe, things might turn out okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to give them a tiny bit of happiness for two minutes???  
> Everything would get serious right after this obviously, and Jasper helps Monty with bandages and Monty gets dressed and they go see the other kids and then the "pack your stuff" scene happens. But I wanted to leave this on a slightly-happy note, because I need them to smile again.  
> Also, I feel bad about Harper, but even in the episode we don't really know what happens to her until we see her in the end montage?? So I'm guessing she was "cleaned up" elsewhere. That sounds bad but you know what I mean.
> 
> I LOVE THESE GUYS A LOT, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, THANK YOU FOR READING xx


End file.
